kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Audio City
Audio City is the home world of the VOCALOID and UTAU characters. It is one of the worlds in Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance. Here Rixa, Amarex, Xaslamach, Xaed, and Zaxer are unavailable for play for various reasons. Appearance Audio City actually dosn't have an appearance as a world since it is located in Ansem's computer, like Space Paranoids. The look of the city itself resembles Fifth Hope, just a little more computer looking. Some of the locations are Concert Hall, where all the contests and mini-games go on, the HQ, where you report for each task, and the Beach, where all the celebrations go on. It consists of different sectors, like the Shopping Sector, the Battle Sector, ect. Locations *HQ (Levels 1-10) *HQ Roof *Shopping Sector *Concert Hall *Beach *Battle Sector *Main Sector Story The Beginning When the party arrived at Audio City, they encounter a goup of girls part of the computer system, VOCALOID, trying to fight off the Nightmares and Heartless. One of the girls, Miku, ran out of the group and went over to the party. She told them that they needed help and to come over to do so. The party runs over and helps the girls. After they all defeated the enemies, Haku, Meiko, Sonika, and Miku offered to lead them back to the HQ because they thought they could help. The party agreed and ran after the three. After a bit, they came to a huge skyscraper in the middle of the city. A while after that they got to a large set of doors on the top level. Haku, Sonika, and Meiko opened the doors and stayed in the corridor, while Miku came in with them. Inside the room sat four people in lab coats in front of a computer terminal. They turned around to see the group of visitors. One with long yellow hair in a side ponytail and glasses, who is known as Neru, greeted the party. Together the four, Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, and Neru, formed the VCIP (VOCALOID Central Intelligence Program) and kept everything in the program under control. But unfortunately, a virus had gotten into the program and was ruining everything. The virus was known as the Z Scrambler, and it took the data from exsisting VOCALOID programs and meshed them with the data from Organization XIII (Example, Larin and Maren). The meshed forms were taking over the program and making it so that the VOCALOIDs were dissapearing. For the program to go back to normal, you had to eliminate the meshed characters. Virus De-Bugging As your first task, you have to defeat Maren and Larin, A mesh of Larxene and Marluxia with Len and Rin Kagamine. The party followed the pair to the Concert Hall, where they're defeated. For more info; see Larin and Maren (boss). They then returned to the HQ for their next task. Kaito had been captured by the virus and turned into Akeilo. They were asked to defeat Inio, Rirohs, and Akeilo. With the help of UTAUloid Ruko, they defeated them and got the data back to Rio, Iroha, and Kaito. As Kaito stayed comatose on HQ level 8, Meiko was captured by the virus. She became___. The minute Kaito woke up and found out, he set out with the party to save her. Gumi and the others protested, saying that his data was still unstable and he might dissapear for good. He remarked that he didn't are as long as he saved her. Reluctantly, Lumi, the nurse, allowed him to go. They got to the Shopping Sector and defeated the virus, collecting Meiko's data. They went back to HQ level 8 to return her data and awaken her. (Cutscene) When she woke up, Kaito was lying on the bed next to her, asleep. His hand was hanging, unfurled, off the side of the bed. She moved slightly and grabbed it, smiling. Lumi, Haku, Neru, and Gumi were looking in from around the corner, smiling, knowing that they would get past this stage of disaster. Characters VOCALOID and UTAU kaito copy.png|Kaito miku pro. diva.png|Miku Hatsune meiko.png|Meiko luka.png|Luka Megurine rin2.png|Rin Kagamine len.png|Len Kagamine haku.png|Haku Yowane neru.png|Neru Akita gumi megpoid.png|Gumi Megpoid Gakupo kamui.png|Gakupo Kamui Sonika.png|Sonika Umami Teto kasane.jpg|Teto Kasane vocaloid lily.jpg|Lily Allen Kittyler rio.jpg|Kittyler Rio Iroha nekomura.jpg|Iroha Nekomura Ruko.png|Ruko Yokune Miyu.jpg|Miyu Karime Defoko.jpg|Defoko Utane Viruses ﻿ Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Foul Remembrance Category:Kiarichan